


Despite the years lost I will stand by your side for the rest

by WrongFandom



Series: Souls are too different not to be noticed [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Up, Chloalya is platonic, Chloe is not a bitch, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, I'm tired and finished the first book in one day help me., Ladybug Adrien Agreste, Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, M/M, Peacock Adrien Agreste, Sequel, Still, black cat kagami Tsurugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: The Agreste-Chengs through the next few years.Gabriel Agreste 40-43Sabine Cheng 40-43Adrien Agreste-Cheng 15-18Marinette Agreste-Cheng 14-17Honorary Agreste-ChengsNino Lahiffe 15-18Kagami Tsurugi 15-18Alya Cesaire 15-18Chloe Bourgeois 15-18Nathalie Sancoeur 35-38





	1. I stood against a lot but you're still with me. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Those are the years we will see

Gabriel had a hell of a past year. Both his kids found their soulmates, he basically adopted Chloe Bourgeois, Chloe found her soulmate, he became an akuma, and he's not sure what happened but he's happy it did.

Gabriel walked downstairs into the dining room to find only Chloe sitting there. She looked up her hair floating around her head clearly not brush, sleep lines under her eyes, and she was still in her pj's(a yellow tank top and black shorts) but she was smiling which saying more than when she first came to stay and that was enough for Gabriel.

"Good morning Chloe."

"Morning Father." Chloe had start to call him father about three months ago.

"Mornin' Dad, Chlo." Marinette.

"Good morning Father." Adrien. "CHLOE!"

"Kids quiet down please. Morning Love." Sabine.

"Good morning hun. Are we still good for tonight?"

"Of course. Kids behave for Nathalie tonight."

"Yes father."

"Yah ok Father."

"Ok Dad."

Gabriel looked at his children. He and Emilie fit into the stark white walls perfectly. Sabine did not. She popped out and made it a brighter place. Chloe and Adrien mirror him and Emilie in the blending into the stark whiteness of the upper-class. Marinette she wandered around the mansion cover in dirt/flour/paint/drawings. She stood out and blended in all at once. Yes this was his family and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Gabriel fidgeted at the alter. Marinette looked like she wanted to punch him. Adrien gave him thumbs up. Chloe just grinned. At 41 years old Gabriel was getting remarried.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

42 years old and just done. His kids are a mess and so is he. Sabine is the only normal one. Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug. Chloe is Queen Bee. HOW THE HELL DID HE NOT NOTICE??????

"Sorry..." Marinette and Adrien both mutter at once.

"I'm not sorry. This was how I escaped my real parents before moving in to here." Chloe states.

"It's fine I'm just surprised I was such a bad parent I didn't notice all of my kids running around in spandex."

"I did."

"Not helping Sabine."

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

43 years old. Adrien now holds the peacock miraculous and Marinette is the only Ladybug. Fine that's fine. Adrien's moved in with Nino. Chloe's moved in with Alya. Marinette is getting ready to move in with Kagami and Gabriel couldn't be prouder.

Adrien's going to school to become a teacher. Chloe's trying to become a lawyer. Marinette at 17 years old was already in University to become a fashion designer. Nino was trying to become a musician and succeeding. Alya was going to school for writing to become an investigative reporter. Kagami was going to become an archaeologist.

"Sabine, it might be empty when Marinette moves out but at least we've got each other."

"Yes we do."


	2. I love you and I'll never stop loving you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine's chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back

Sabine's shadow echoed through the walls of the mansion. It seemed to say this is not a place to mourn; it is a place to be happy and be a family. That's why so many have gathered under their roof. For a place to stay and to have a family. It seems that forever ago Sabine met her soulmates and then lost one but that wouldn't take away her happiness.

She greeted Chloe with a smile letting her in on that cold night. She gave her hot cocoa and cookies and listened to the girl's problems. She was happy that her family took in the girl easily.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel proposed to her on her 41st birthday. He took her to a nice restaurant then they took a walk in the park. When Gabriel turned to her she knew something was happening.

"Sabine my dear, I love you so much. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked as he pulled out a box with a sapphire encased in a silver band.

"Yes, Gabriel I will!" Sabine exclaimed.

\------------------------------------------------------

Sabine was 42 when she passed the panic room and saw Ladybug, Queen Bee, and Marinette. Queen Bee de-transformed to reveal to be Chloe and Ladybug Adrien but that meant Marinette was the other Ladybug. She kept quiet about what she saw until Gabriel found out.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sabine at 43 helped Chloe and Adrien pack up their stuff to move into apartments with their soulmates. As she folded Adrien's bed sheets up she smiled her children are all grown up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos or a comment.


	3. I have loved since meeting you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reflects on the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter

Adrien was fifteen when he decided that Chloe was his sister. She had been alone for too long that would end that year.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sixteen and laughing as Nino tickled him. They grinned as they fell off the bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was seventeen and he was down on one knee. One might say he was too young to propose but he thought he could make it with Nino. Nino was surprised, to say the least, but he accepted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was eighteen he smiled as Nino helped him unpack boxes into their apartment. Together they would face the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm sorry


End file.
